


Finding Each Other Again

by dragonbug



Series: Bullet Point Stories [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Jasonette, MariBat, Maribat March, Maribat March 2021, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Sibling Jasonette, a really long time, and they love each other, currently a drabble but I might make this a fic one day, except they get seperated, for a long time, no beta we die like jason, they're siblings, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbug/pseuds/dragonbug
Summary: For Maribat March Day 1 Theme Found Family.Jason and Marinette Todd had always been close, which makes it all the more devastating when they're separated from each other. Years later they're finally able to find each other again.Story told in bullet points.Trigger Warnings in authors note at the beginning of the chapter.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Series: Bullet Point Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: Maribat March





	Finding Each Other Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be joining Maribat March this year! Here's day one: found family. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: mention of death

  * marinette and jason were separated when marinette was six
  * gotham city’s child protective services had caught up with them
  * they had split up while they were running away
  * ~~somehow they thought that was a good idea~~
  * marinette made a ~~lot~~ few mistakes
  * they found her
  * a few days later she was sent to paris to live with a nice couple who would serve as her foster parents


  * she was suspicious of them (of course)
  * they were too nice
  * in gotham adults were only nice if they wanted something from you
  * ~~if they wanted to separate you from your big brother~~
  * she had no way to contact jason
  * no phone number to call
  * no home address to send a letter to
  * no contacts in gotham that she had a way of communicating with
  * ~~while she did know the other street kids and the (few) good adults she had come into contact with she had no way of reaching them~~
  * she was all alone
  * an ocean away from the most important person in her life
  * and no way to know if he was okay
  * jason frantically searched for his little sister
  * he knew cps had found her
  * but he didn’t know where she was
  * he used every favor he had
  * everyone living on the streets of gotham knew that jason todd was looking for his little sister
  * it became clear to jason that she was no longer in gotham
  * he never dared to image that she was no longer in the country, no longer in the same continent as him
  * he became desperate
  * he spent all his time searching for marinette and was running low on money
  * he pulled his biggest stunt yet— stealing the tires from the bat mobile
  * marinette starting going to school in paris
  * she was quiet, reserved
  * ~~trusted no one~~ slow to trust
  * she met nino
  * he was persistent
  * eventually they became friends
  * best friends
  * she told him about gotham
  * the way the streetlights flickered
  * how she knew every shadow of every shadow in a five block radius of her usual stomping grounds
  * of the kids she befriended
  * johnny- a small kid with curly black hair who could climb the tallest tree in the park
  * cricket- a quiet girl who somehow knew everyone’s shoe size and where they slept each night
  * eagle- an older boy who was protective of all the street kids and had long lanky legs that he used to easily outrun anyone who dared to challenge him to a race
  * she told him about jason
  * her brother
  * her big brother
  * who she wouldn’t be able to see until she was 18
  * because she was going back
  * she had to make sure he was okay
  * they grew older
  * jason was taken in by bruce
  * he met dick
  * he became robin
  * but he didn’t tell them about marinette
  * he didn’t trust them
  * not yet
  * marinette turned 11
  * she and adrien had a rough start but her heart pounded in tune with the thunder
  * for once she felt at one with the universe instead of fighting against it
  * she knew she and adrien had a special connection
  * she just didn’t know what it was yet
  * the umbrella snapped closed around her
  * she heard adrien laugh for the first time
  * her cheeks flushed a brilliant red
  * jason died
  * he came back to life
  * he tried to kill bruce
  * he got over it
  * ~~not really~~
  * he got better
  * he didn’t try to kill bruce anymore
  * tim drake joined the family
  * he still didn’t tell them about marinette
  * his connection with his family was broken
  * he needed more time
  * not yet
  * _not yet_
  * marinette was surprised to find a strange box in her purse one day
  * she found a red flying bug-mouse hybrid
  * she wasn’t fazed
  * ~~she totally freaked the fuck out~~
  * some old man thought a small god was suitable repayment for helping him out of the street ?
  * okay???
  * she’s not even a teenager yet what was she thinking??
  * maybe he’s senile
  * moving on
  * she became ladybug and met chat noir
  * somehow, just like with adrien, she knew that she was connected to him in some way
  * someway special
  * ~~she didn’t connect the dots~~
  * jason told his family about marinette
  * the immediately got to searching for her
  * but it was too late
  * there was no trace of her
  * the miraculous made sure of that
  * ~~no outside interference. not until hawkmoth was defeated. as long as hawkmoth remained active marinette was no longer marinette todd, but marinette dupain cheng~~
  * the batfam didn’t give up
  * but there were no more leads
  * marinette learned how to fight
  * she learned what it was like watching the people of paris die
  * the people that you swore to protect die
  * your partner die
  * she learned what it was like _to_ die
  * she didn’t tell chat that she remembered the time loops after the fact
  * she remembered all the ways she died
  * it’s not like it mattered
  * ~~it did~~
  * damian joined the family
  * jason thought he was a brat
  * ~~he was~~
  * he was reminded of what it was like to have a younger sibling
  * tim was younger than him but not young enough to remind him of marinette
  * was she as tall as damian?
  * did she finally learn to read properly?
  * did she like writing? did she like shakespear?
  * what did she do in her freetime now that they weren’t on the run from cps
  * or was she?
  * it would be a long time ~~too long~~ until her found out
  * marinette starts to catch feelings chat noir
  * adrien starts to catch feelings for marinette
  * it’s a mess
  * they both think that they’re betraying the other
  * ~~you’re both oblivious is what’s happening~~
  * ladybug takes a hit while fighting an akuma
  * they both know she’s not going to make it
  * adrien dawns the earrings
  * he knows who she is
  * ~~she bleeds out on a rooftop along only to be revived a short while later~~
  * ~~it’s not a feeling she’ll forget~~
  * adrien detransforms in front of marinette
  * for the second time marinette feels the universe align itself
  * among the chaos there is peace, if even for a brief moment
  * not long after the reveal adrien and marinette get together
  * ~~they love each other what else would they do~~
  * ~~they’re literally soulmates you can fight me on this~~
  * one night, after chat has slunk in through the window in her roof, they lay in her bed, his arm wrapped around her and their hands intertwined
  * she tells him about gotham
  * about jason
  * about everything
  * more than she ever told nino
  * more than she ever told alya
  * more than she ever told her foster parents
  * she admits that she had gotten up the courage to look up his name, years later
  * for some reason it had slipped her mind until then
  * the universe’s doing no doubt
  * apparently they they thought the best way to build her up, to make her stronger, was to break her down first
  * the first article she saw was of her brothers death
  * six months too late
  * she didn’t want to go back to gotham anymore
  * adrien and marinette grow closer
  * they defeat hawkmoth
  * adrien is devastated
  * they graduate
  * they both turn 18
  * they have no where to go
  * nothing to do
  * their purpose, protecting laris, was gone
  * they saved the day
  * paris because a living nightmare
  * everything was a constant reminder of the horrors they had faced
  * the media was no help
  * they constantly harassed the two of them because of their connection to gabriel agreste
  * at one point marinette had interned under him
  * fashion design no longer held the same appeal
  * neither of them knew what to do with their life
  * so they did what anyone does when they struggle to find the light
  * they moved to gotham
  * they opened a small bakery together
  * **_la bonne boulangerie_**
  * with her knowledge of baking and his knowledge of business the small bakery and coffee shop thrived
  * they had a little garden out front that lined the patio
  * the only garden that outshone it was the one taken care of by poison ivy herself
  * like with marinette’s own home they lived together above the bakery
  * they had had some interesting characters pop into their tiny store
  * poison ivy for one
  * and her girlfriend
  * they didn’t come by often but often enough that most rouges left them alone
  * people liked their bakery
  * eventually people started to notice the aura that the store emitted
  * good feelings
  * good _luck_
  * more people began stopping by
  * less people tried to rob them
  * less people tried to vandalize them
  * life was looking up
  * they started a new project
  * they would collect business cards from people who were hiring and would send them the resumes of their customers
  * they had a little table near the door where customers (or anyone really. they wouldn’t stop them) could drop off their information
  * things started to look up for the people of gotham
  * there was balance in places there wasn’t before
  * marinette and adrien brought that with them
  * somehow the universe made sure that they were always in the place they needed to be
  * they hadn’t donned the suits in a long time but they were okay with that
  * they hired local workers and paid them well
  * ~~lord knows that they could afford it with the money that adrien inherited after his fathers imprisonment~~
  * they stayed open almost 24/7
  * if someone needed them they were open
  * somehow they always knew when to keep the store open later than usual 
  * ~~they didn’t really have normal hours~~
  * it was almost 3 am when they walked in
  * a disheveled young man who seemed to be half asleep and an older man who had multiple scars running down his face
  * adrien was at the counter, marinette was in the back
  * “long night?”
  * “you have no idea”
  * they ordered their coffee and adrien called for marinette to come to the front to help him
  * she nearly dropped the tray of cookies she held in her hands when she saw jason
  * he choked on his own spit
  * “jason??”
  * “NETTIE?!”
  * they stared at each other in shock
  * for the third time in marinette's life the universe aligned
  * adriens grin nearly split his face in half
  * “oh no way. no. way”
  * “i need at least two more cups of coffee before i can comprehend this shit”
  * marinette jumped over the counter and into jason’s waiting arms
  * they were both sobbing
  * ~~jason definitely didn’t threaten tim at gunpoint to make sure he didn’t tell the rest of the family about that. nope not at all~~
  * by the time they let go the rest of jason’s family had arrived
  * ~~tim called them~~
  * ~~he got his coffee don’t worry~~
  * marinette sniffled
  * “i found you. i finally found you”
  * “thank god you’re okay, squirt. i thought i lost you”
  * “you’ll never loose me again”
  * ~~adrien definitely wasn’t crying~~
  * jason gives him the Big Brother Smack Talk TM at some point
  * marinette and adrien meet the rest of the family
  * ~~they’re a pair~~
  * jason doesn’t tell her about their nighttime activities
  * he knows that she would want to get in on it
  * and none of them would be able to say no
  * because was good
  * very good
  * but he couldn’t let her get hurt
  * she was family
  * so was adrien now
  * all of them were he realized
  * some of them he had hated with his entire heart not too long ago, but he would give his life for them now
  * ~~he already has~~
  * a new threat is introduced
  * they need the help of the Grand Guardian, whoever the fuck that is
  * it’s marinette
  * of-fucking-course it’s marinette
  * because when has the universe ever given her a break
  * but it makes sense. his little sister being among the most powerful people in their galaxy
  * because who else would it be?
  * he’s glad he found her



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @thedragonbug


End file.
